Atonement Stratosphere 1p2
by Professor Fergurson
Summary: contiuation of part one


One year , two week later to arrival  
  
The professor had gone into a state like that of a early taelons. Her life force was encircling her body. A jaridain probe was on it's way it was sent ahead to prevent the taelon arrival instead through mir satalite it produced sound waves that only the professor could hear. The taelons were only two weeks away , all they felt was a slight disturbance to the commonality nothing more. David walks into the room.  
  
"Somebody get Dr Eurbury and quick." Said David in alarm this would not be the first time nor the last   
  
One year , ten mintues to arrival  
  
David walks into the communications room where the professor appeared to be in meditation of course it was something else, similar to the taelon engery state. Unlike the events of two weeks ago this was normal.  
  
David walks up to the professor.  
  
"It's time Fergurson." Said David Tapping the professor on the left foot  
  
The professor returns to normal appearance.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry . I was communing in the commonality quietly and what were you saying ?" Said the professor with a smile  
  
"It's time, the american alliance for the greater good arrive soon, I can go with you to the ship but they must not know that human is aboard at this stage." Says David  
  
"Stop the universe , I want to get off. I am not going to like what I am about to do. Worse still I am not liking the fact that I must see Zo'or once more. I know what he has planned ." Said the professor sadly and her smile disappeared  
  
"I guess, the assasins are still after you ?" Asked David  
  
"I wouldn't know any more " said the professor facing the window which showed a night sky in brisbane  
  
"I understand , he caused you pain and he still does but thousands of humans will too. It's not your fault. Once the offical arrival happens. I will make sure in all my power you get to see your friend Da'an but were he will be I am not sure." Said David with understanding approach  
  
"I am worried Zo'or will stop any meeting. Once he's done with any alien taelon or not he will not at anything to get rid of them by any means possible. Then again I am the gallifreyian embassidor and representative of other speices. That only stops him for the time being , I quite a where of what Zo'or can do." Said the professor disheartened.  
  
Both David and The professor leave the communications room and head for the shuttle.  
  
The others have already entered the shuttle. David enters the shuttle and sits behind the pilots seat. The professor follows and sits in the pilots chair.  
  
"Ambassidor Fergurson of Gallifrey."Said Joel Stevens  
  
"So, am I the only free alien on Earth or am I the only one. I guess you will send the ones you have hidden?" Asked the professor   
  
"At this stage......, yes but we sent the others as you called them away. Four years ago , we tracked the beings that are known above the planet." Said Michael Peters  
  
The professor proceeds to put the shuttle into flight and into auto pilot.  
  
"I have been tracking them for more than 12 years on earth and 2 years before that on my planet. Don't critise or contradict me I am much older than you , I have more than 500 years of life experiance. I have seen things that would make you have the worse of nightmares that would get you locked up for life. From our agreement , which I don't completely agree with. You leave australia and other small countries with in the border of 300 km's is part of the free nation treatie. Unit has duristriction in those areas and any area on any nation where there is an australian embassy is australian property. Want to ad anything else or have I missed something? They have agreed with the contract to quickly for my liking. " Said the professor a little Angry.  
  
"Yes, will your embassy in australia, we have discussed it and agreed that you can have any support from the puppet government and any technology we wish to trade through you to other worlds." Said a worried Joel stevens  
  
"I want the space program, it's going to be uses less to the american sortly. All the people who worked for Nasa I want to be australian citizens in two years time not any earlier or later." Said the professor Facing Michael Peters  
  
"Y E S ....... ofcourse."Said Michael Peters with fear in his words  
  
"I warned of this . Ok, the being aboard are called the Taelons you are the first humans they have ever met. I know I have been going back and forwards for this agreement because they know me and trust me. You have to gain there trust . The taelons don't speak english so I will translate after 10 minutes or so. I can understand taelon and write it not speak it for love nor money. One thing you must know you don't know who you are dealing with . If you must smile don't show your teeth and be careful what you say. At this stage anything can be a threat if it comes out of any of your mouths. I know what to say I have known them for a long time." Said the professor  
  
"We have had the agreement converted into the language you speicifed and there are enough in english for the rest of us. Your copy is in gallifreyian it was done espeacilly." Says michael peters carlming down  
  
The shuttle is close enough to the mothership for the professor to land it manually. The professor enters the shuttle docking bay. Docking bay controller appears on the screen of the shuttle. The professor nods and so does the taelon and the image disappears.  
  
All of them left the shuttle one at a time except for david to guard the shuttle as it was not completely taelon design.  
  
Taelons were every where , they appeared to be doing different types of jobs . The real world leaders were surprised that the aliens were blue. Thought that the professor was used to their appearance but they were not.  
  
A taelon came up to the professor she greated the taelon and the professor touched the hand of the taelon . The Taelon appeared more pleasant to the leaders. The taelon said something to the professor, she followed and they followed her to what could be discribed as a conference room.  
  
The pleasant looking taelon left. Zo'or was already in the room. The professor greated Zo'or plesantly infront of the others. Touch Zo'or's hand and he gain the better pleasant appearance.  
  
The professor bowed and so did Zo'or. Zo'or smiled at the professor which terrified her as well let her know it's time to play the game.  
  
"Before we start the final proceedings could I have the taelon contract in their language and the press statement which has the two paragraphs of what we jointly discussed earlier for what we would like them to say." Said the professor noticing that Qu'on was not there  
  
Joel hands both documents to the professor and the professor hands them over to Zo'or . The professor sits down. Zo'or nods and then gestures for the professor to stand.  
  
The other just don't seem to know what is going on .  
Zo'or and the professor raise their hands so that they touch. Of course Zo'or remembers but lets the professor know that her death is not important anymore and the assassins have been stopped. The professor removes her hands and sits back down.  
  
"I am sorry , about that , they is how they get to know others. Its one form of welcome. I don't need to translate now. His speaking will be slow at first."Said the professor Zo'or approving what she is saying  
  
"I am.....Zo'or. From the earlier discussion in the computer communications and the professor comming on your behalf. That you agree we have nearly all the power in america and in as for the rest of the earth , the zone around the country called australia and the small nations that have agree to be under the protection of the professor will be free we have no need of that part of the earth. No taelon infulence a space program if you wish even go to that red planet. You have our demands." Said Zo'or he was smug as ever which did not help the professors mood.  
  
"One more thing, as for the Satalite system and computer systems leave the australian and circle of nations alone. As I need a direct link to my home planet." Said the professor  
  
The converstaion seemed to be getting away from the topic.  
  
"That is part of the agreement. Professor, what is your governments opinion on our presence here?" Asked Zo'or   
  
"They have no actual interest in this part of earth's history. But I must know what your is ? The council doesn't know you here since I am a member of the council at this time. I won't say anything, you should know I keep my word." Said The professor noticing this was angering Zo'or and saying to much even infront of the real world leaders didn't help Zo'ors increasing anger.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?" Asked Joel  
  
"There are somethings you need not to know. I have been alive for than 500 years. I know alot more about diplomacy with other alien races than you do."Said the professor  
  
"The Professor is right."Said Zo'or agreeing.  
  
Zo'ors comment surprisd and worried the professor that would probly be the only nice thing Zo'or will ever say since they share a history arguments and one moment of sadness  
  
"If we all agree, you will see the taelons in less than a year."Said the professor  
  
They all get up . The professor bows to Zo'or. The same taelon from before takes them back to the shuttle. For their return to earth  
  
The professor hands over a disk to david knowing what it means to do for the year ahead.  
  
"You, know what preparations need to be done for the arrival." The professor said to Joel  
  
"We will need your help with the agreed items on the agreement." Said Joel stevens  
  
"I can't help you now. But I will anything like projects send documentation to my office." Said the professor  
  
The professor sees the group off . Joel shakes the professor's hand.  
  
"Until a year from now." Says Joel stevens  
  
"Until a year from now." Said the professor  
  
The shuttle disappears from the docking bay. Zo'or is waiting for the professor back in the conference room.  
  
The professor walks back to the conference room. The other taelons are not worried that the professor is still there most are glad or close to that emotion that she has remained behind.  
  
"You , did well, I am not worried if you told your human friends in that unit group of yours they are awaiting for those daleks that the mothership pushed a side. I have no wish to get you killed." Said Zo'or whose anger was demissioning  
  
"That is good to, know . I am not wanted by the nortourious Zo'or. Why wasn't Qu'on in on the meeting or was this your idea ? Who is the poor soul that has to read that press statement."Said the professor gaining ground again  
  
"Qu'on has more important issues to deal with. Da'an will be the one to read the statement. Knowing you would think he would be perfect. Humans will think all taelons are like Da'an and will beleive every thing". Said Zo'or  
  
The professor was know facing the window which showed a beautiful image of the earth.  
  
"Not all, have you forgot that the australians will be disappointed they were ready for a war. They will know taelons have different personalitys. As for the australian companion I want this taelon."Handing Zo'or a name", a realitive of mine you could say." Said the professor  
  
"Not a problem. I gathered you were going to stay."Said Zo'or now facing the image of earth  
  
"Who was going to help most of the companions for each country get aquaited with earth or the fact that they will have to deal with what a human is." said the professor  
-------------------------------------  
Inside the unit head quarters brisbane  
  
"The radio messages are being transmitted in every human language in a few days we have to go and met up with the professor who will have the taelon ambassidor for australia. They have arrived. Please ask all the television networks to play the recorded message and ask them to tell the nation that they daleks have been delayed ." Said David  
  
The old man liam comes up to david.  
  
"What message?" Asked liam  
  
"The message that the professor recorded telling that the daleks have been delayed and that they are not alone. Basicly telling them a little about the taelons. The australians already know that the professor isn't human. The rest of the world does not. I don't think they could handle the fact there are two alien races here. The australian people had been getting ready for the last 15 years for the dalek invasion. I was glad I was not the one to tell the dal warriors they weren't to happy about it." Said David  
  
"Were, will they find the professor?" Asked Liam  
  
"Somewhere in the northen territory the rest of the taelons won't arrive for the rest of the world for another two to three years." Said David  
  
The professor and the taelon abassidor for australia are transported to their location. Both suffer from the heat and colapse. They are taken back to the unit head quarters.  
  
Three years Later  
  
"David arrange for Sarah Boone my old friend for a visit and give her the contract just incase." Said the professsor then colapses. The communicator went blank.  
  
The jaridain probe had landed.  
  
David comes into the communications room. The Satalite connects to the professors moon base was cut. He found her on the floor. David turns on the communicator.  
  
"Will , someone from the main staff get Eurbury quickly as the professor has colapsed. The probe must of landed." Said David in hurry  
  
Two Hours later  
  
Dr Eurbery and David help the professor to a chair.  
  
"Do you think the probe is effectivng her the same way as the last time ?" Asked David  
  
"If the collective is being effected they professor would not be fading in and out of this dimension. Keeping the knowledge of her exsistance is very difficult from Zo'or let alone Da'an. I am not sure what I can do. It's not like last time." Said Dr Eurbery  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Asked David  
  
"There is two ways , get her to the closet Taelon, but the ambassidor is on rare visit to the mothership the other way is to...."Said Eurbery fading off  
  
"The other way ?" asked David  
  
"The other way, simple use Da'ans commonality frequency for a short time and he would never know of this or notice it. Which at this time is a good thing." Said Eubery  
  
"Let's do it." Said daivd full excitment  
  
Dr Eurbery recontures Da'ans frequency into sound waves. Then places the head phones over the professor's ears.  
  
Four hours lator  
  
The professor finally comes out of what ever it was , it was difficult comming out of it . Da'an feels an unknown link in the commonality then it is gone. The probe had been distroyed by lili.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked David  
  
"Your signs are normal , well what is normal for you." Said Dr Eurbery  
  
"Did, Sarah sign the agreement and is boone coming yet? Oh, can you check for residule of the probe , I want to know how long it's been traveling for ." Said the professor  
  
"Yes, she did and glad of it. You were right , they were going to kill her after all. She has returned from your moon. I don't need to know how you new about the probe . Boone had warned us. We didn't know it was activated. I know that look , it was jaridian in origin and yes that report from Zo'or has arrived two hours ago to be exact." Said David  
  
"Has my appointment with Da'an being approved?" Asked the professor  
  
"How, can I put this professor yes and no. He's very busy now. It will be quite awhile before you can. You know what Zo'or is like about you visiting your friend." Said David  
  
"It was for tuesday two weeks time. I wanted to see Qu'on but I am always been told he's busy.Very Few taelons know who I am anymore let alone my background for all they know I am 100% timelord nothing more. I'm nearly 750 years old to think I new Da'an when he was a young one. But that doesn't help me ." Said the professor  
  
"I understand". Said David  
  
"I have been to many places in the universe but no place is darker than Zo'ors mind . I have been there a couple of times . I didn't like it and there were things that would make a grown human male scream and cry." Said the professor shuddering.  
  
"From a medical view why don't you going into the taelon peaceful mode shortly." Said Eurbery  
  
"Eurbery, are you presribing rest? Boone will be here and I need to speak with him." Said the professor  
  
"When you go to the jairdian homeworld you will understand when I say you need rest." Said Eurbery  
  
"You two have fun later , I have to met up with boone."Said the professor with a smile.  
  
Boone arrives alone a unit worker brings him into the professor's office where Sarah is also there.  
  
"Sarah, I thought you died." Said a happy boone  
  
"No, I was here when it happened and then I went to live on the professor's moon." Said Sarah glad to see will  
  
"So, your the australian friend Sarah was talking about but are you human?" Said boone  
  
"No, I am a timelord. But I am sure that the american people have found out through your late night news programs. I am going to offer you something in just incase situation happens. It means you get to live with your wife on my moon in complete safety." Said the professor  
  
"What do you mean just incase?" Asked boone  
  
"I know Zo'or wants you dead. The agreement is I replace you with a clone that will live for 15 minutes just like the one I replaced your wife with . Letting who ever arranged it beleiveing her to be the real sarah. When the situation with taelons are over as in the jaridain war with earth. You will be able to return to earth. Do you want to sign the just incase agreement?" Said the professor  
  
"If you say this is true. I will sign it for insurance. I mean you saved Sarah's life. Yes, I will." Said boone  
  
The professor hands of the agreement . Boone reads it and then signs it.  
  
"I will see you soon , will. The professor did a lot for me to see you today. " Said Sarah  
  
"I will leave you to together for a few minutes then sarah has to return to my moon near my home planet. You will under when it happens why I am doing this putting my neck out. I could easily have assissan after me if Zo'or finds out." Said the professor warning  
  
"You have known them for a long time the taelons?" asked boone.  
  
"Yes, I do. Any communication you want to send to sarah I will be the go between. It's less obvious then someone else . Don't tell anyone about this . But if you feel that your time is getting less leave a message for doors to come here on you computer make it easy for lili to get the message." Said the professor  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"One of our unit workers have found boone in tank. You better get the clone up there fergurson before the wrong one get's killed." Said David  
  
Some of the unit workers or commonly known as Da'an army helps the professor with the clone. They reach the tank in a secret holding facility. The voluteers don't buge a muscle seing the unit workers. They put the clone down and help the professor with boone out of the tank.  
  
"Set up quickly with a portal and set the destination my moon base and quickly I don't want this to take long I heard Zo'or say that would be here soon." Said the professor  
  
They place the clone into the tank and a make it appear that boone is still in there. The unit workers help cover boone and place him on the portable trolley which is in the middle of portal . The professor stands next to the trolley . Then one of the workers sets off the portal the professor and Boone disappear. So does the portal back to the australian embassy with the unit workers.  
  
MoonBase next to the gallifreyian home planet  
  
Boone is know in a space like bed.  
  
"Dr Eurbery , will this work. They said his vital signes were good." Said the professor  
  
"In this environment , it will work. I have to go the council wish to see me." Said Eurbery  
  
"Ok. I will stay with boone I promised sarah. She will be here soon." Said the professor  
  
A few days lator   
  
Boone wakes up . He notices the professor holding his hand.  
  
"It's alright. Your signs are normal. According to the news your dead. As I predicted Doors doesn't care." Said the professor  
  
"That's good old doors for you. So they think I am dead. But Sarah does know I am here?" Said Boone  
  
"Sarah , will be here soon. She established a garden on of the other moons near here. You know you can't go back yet." Said the professor  
  
" I understand. But the last few month before this Sandavol seemed to be sliping . No longer caring about Da'an. I would of thought his cvi would of compeled him to care ." Said Boone  
  
"I had noticed it to. I have free range of the mothership being who I am . He's under Zo'ors control. Which is worse. While your here you may read anything no restrictions at all. I have to pay a visit to the mothership . I will be back. " Said the professor  
  
"Why , is it urgent?" Asked Boone  
  
"Qu'on my friend and Synad leader has been assassinated by a jaridain probe and I must say my goodbyes. Its a little late but I thought you life was import so I looked after you. One, more thing you work for me and your pay well, anything you don't have will be gotten for you. Feel free to visit the taelon council down below . David will go down there with you at first. They won't harm you. They are friendly and kind like Da'an . Infact they didn't want the taelons on earth until 2014 so you have something in common with them." Said the professor who left for her shuttle  
  
Boone faces David.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Asked boone  
  
"Kind and always ticked off with Zo'or yes." Said David  
  
"As for the Taelons on the other moon are they safe?" Asked boone  
  
"Quite safe. Safer than those under the control of Zo'or. They were actually concerned for your life and visited here why you were recovering. They helped to heal you with the professor. If you thought that the taelons above the earth were powerful , fergurson is more powerful. Infact she continely goes and visits the jaridians leaders to stop them comming to earth. But some of them like conflicting pain through a certain sound wave and completely reduces the professor to her engery form and she encircles her body until the sound stops." Said David  
  
"So , your saying that the council support her and keep her from turning into engery what does she do in return?' Asked boone  
  
"Stop them from becomeing an ativas a dangerous creature. They help her to keep part of the commonality and not part of it . It's something that can't be explained." Said david  
  
Sarah comes into the room and david leaves returning to the control room to look out for anymore probes or sound waves directed to the professor.  
  
-------------------------------------- 


End file.
